Ulquiorra x Reader
by ascarletmoon17
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have a fight, and you the reader are caught up in the commotion. You get crushed, and almost die. Ulquiorra helps heal you. Just a bit of fluff (or what I can muster up for fluff). Warning: I'm not the best romance writer, though I tried.


You could barely hear yourself think it was so noisy, and the place was a mess. Grimmjow had arrived in Los Noches earlier that day, he had just lost a fight. You had been treating his injuries when Ulquiorra walked in and commented on how Grimmjow had, once again, lost to Kurosaki Ichigo. Grimmjow of course got very angry, but all he did was give Ulquiorra a tongue lashing and threw him a few empty threats. It wouldn't have gotten this bad if Ulquiorra hadn't pushed the subject further, commenting on how "weak" he thought Grimmjow was. Grimmjow's threats were no longer empty at that point, and soon punches and bala were being throw.

You had ducked under a nursing table, taking cover seeing as how grimmjow was blocking the only exit. Of course with the way the battle was going, you were sure more exits would be made. It was a good thing the nursing room was so large, if it hadn't been the place would have been destroyed already. This was more action than you've ever seen, with the exception of those stupid fights the 11th division had with the other divisions in the seireitei. But those days of treating 11th division's wounds were over, you no longer belonged to the 4th division.

"Take this!" Grimmjow shot a very powerful bala in Ulquiorra's direction, but he missed. Instead it put a large hole in the wall, letting the light pour in. Unfortunately that hole was far too big, and soon that part of the room started to crumble. Even more unfortunate is the fact that that's the side of the room you were on. Next thing you knew chunks of ceiling were falling on you, and you knew very well that that table wouldn't hold much longer. You started to call out from under the table, but a large chunk of ceiling fell on the table, making it give out. You were pinned to the ground by both the broken table and the large ceiling chunk. You couldn't breath, your lungs were squashed flat. Your vision got blurry, so you made a last effort to look at Ulquiorra hoping he would look your way and see that you needed help. But your vision was far too blurry to see whether he did turn your way or not, and then it all went black.

~Dreaming time \(o3o)/~

You were in one of Las Noches' many open plains, laying down lazily. You watched as small hollow lizards, and other small hollow creatures, scurried along. You then felt the presence of another, and you quickly sat up. There in front of you was Ulquiorra, and you gave a sigh of relief.

"It's only you," you gave him a gentle smile," you surprised me Ulquiorra."

"(y/n)," he whispered it as he crouched down and reached out to cup your cheek.

You leaned into his hand, which was surprisingly warm. "Yes Ulquiorra?" You noted how close he was, yet you were unfazed by this.

His eyes were so big and forest green, his similar colored, tear lines perfectly complimented them. He was handsome, no doubt about it, but there was more to him. "(y/n)," he whispered again, but this time you did not answer. Instead he leaned in and-...

~dream over \(0^0)/~

The shock of the dream woke you up, a full blush spread across your delicate features. What was that all about? You've never had a dream like that before, and you certainly don't want anymore. You laid there quietly for a while waiting for someone to come in, but soon your mind drifted to other things. You soon found yourself daydreaming about Ulquiorra, and what would have happened in your dream if you hadn't woken up.

"You're awake," a familiar monotoned voice fill your ears.

You snapped out of your daydream and sat up quickly, which you found was a very bad and stupid idea. As soon as you had done so a wave of dizziness hit you, and you nearly fell off the nursing table. Thankfully, Ulquiorra was there to catch you.

"Thanks," You looked up to look him in the eye. He was a lot closer to your face than you had anticipated, and you blushed furiously. You quickly looked away, trying to hide your blushing face with your hair.

Ulquiorra either didn't notice or didn't care, because he didn't move away. Instead he helped you back onto the nursing table, and he sat you down. "You weren't breathing," he handed you a pill and a cup of water to help with your head ache. "So I had to perform mouth-to-mouth CPR to get you breathing again."

You were taking a drink to wash the pill down, but as soon as he said 'mouth-to-mouth' you started to choke.

He patted your back, but he didn't seem phased by your reaction.

"Y-you," you pointed at him," performed mouth-to-mouth on me?" You pointed to yourself.

"Yes," he quickly looked away and nodded.

The blush spread across your cheeks more, that explains the dream.

He suddenly placed his hand on your forehead,"Are you alright?"

His sudden touch made your blush deepen,"Y-yes, I'm fine." You turned your head away to hide your growing blush in your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

His face and voice softened,"(y/n), are you sure?"

You turned your head further away, trying to keep him from seeing your blush. "I'm fine Ulquiorra, really I am."

He became firm," (y/n). Look at me."

You didn't.

"Look. at. me." He was getting frustrated. When he tells you to do something, you're suppose to do it. He likes things done willingly, but he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty.

You still didn't comply, even knowing that.

"(y/n). Look at me or I will force you to." His voice was like ice, cold and sharp.

You were going to, but you hesitated; which was a bad idea.

His hand lashed out and got a firm grip on your chin, he then turned your head sharply.

Your neck ached, but it wasn't too bad. Ulquiorra generally didn't hurt you too bad, only if Lord Aizen told him to punish you did he ever hurt you to an extreme point. But even then, you would escape with only a few bruises. So generally, Ulquiorra liked you enough not to be mean or too harsh on you.

His face showed no emotion, but you could tell he was mad. You can tell because you've been around Ulquiorra for over a year now, you're around him more than anyone else. Lord Aizen put you under Ulquiorra's watch, because Ulquiorra was the least likely to kill you for amusement. Though the way Lord Aizen looked at the time, you would have thought he expected more from your new relationship with Ulquiorra.

Your face was exposed to him, blush and all. Your blush deepened so much, you didn't even know it could flush that deep.

His face softened a bit, and he let you go. "Sorry, but I warned you." He then sighed, and placed a bag of ice on your head. "I, um, need to report your condition to Lord Aizen." He then proceeded to walk towards the door.

"T-thanks Ulquiorra." You smiled sheepishly," for everything."

He stood in the doorway and gave you a quizzical look," W-welcome." As he said those words his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

And then you knew, you and Ulquiorra were going to get to closer in the coming days.


End file.
